wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Temple
Summary * Location: Shadowmoon Valley, Outland * Level: 70 * Final Boss: Illidan * # of players: 25 History The Black Citadel is a menacing structure that sits in the red desert of Outland. The sole monarch of the Citadel was Magtheridon the Pit Lord, the successor to the fallen Mannoroth. Magtheridon used a number of Dark Portals to summon his armies and to bolster the Burning Legion's hold on the broken world of the draenei. Illidan, Lady Vashj of the Naga, Kael of the Blood Elves, Akama of the draenei and their followers laid seige to the Black Citadel following a seemingly successful effort to hide Illidan from his master, Kil'jaeden, by destroying all access points to Outland from the Twisting Nether. Thinking himself finally safe from Kil'jaeden's wrath, Illidan shifted his goal from simple self-preservation to conquest. He would wrest control of Outland from the cruel Magtheridon and rule the world in his place. Kael and the Blood Elves followed Illidan because he knew what it was like to be addicted to magic as they were, and had promised to give them a source of magic so powerful it would feed their hunger forever. Akama and the draenei followed Illidan because Magtheridon's armies had been trying to exterminate them. Vashj and the Naga followed Illidan for their own reasons, which have not yet been fully explained. The Black Citadel, however, was heavily guarded. Magtheridon controlled a myriad of demons, including corrupted Orcs that relentlessly attacked Illidan's forces. Infernal Contraptions sat silently along the walls to hurl devastating attacks on intruders. A huge abomination named The Butcher lingered in the dark recesses, waiting for prey. Six Fel Orc Blademasters were set up to guard: Bonethirst the Fel Orc Blademaster, Maim the Fel Orc Blademaster, Bloodgrin the Fel Orc Blademaster, Nera'thor the Fel Orc Blademaster, Sagra'nel the Fel Orc Blademaster and Rend the Fel Orc Blademaster. Guarding the final areas were the Master of Pain and Mistress of Torment along with an army of Burning Legion minions. In order to get through these defenses, Illidan enlisted Lady Vashj to attack the Citadel by water and Akama to infiltrate Magtheridon's inner chambers through stealth. Illidan and his company succeeded in defeating Magtheridon and named themselves the new rulers of Outland. The victory was short lived as Kil'jaeden appeared to remind Illidan that he could not escape the far-reaching gaze of the Burning Legion, not even in the Black Citadel. Following his defeat at the hands of Arthas, Illidan returned to the Citadel where he resides to this day. His activities are unknown at this time, as is his mental state. While Malfurion has stated that Illidan has become mad and delusional, believing that he killed Arthas and accomplished the mission Kil'jaeden had sent him on, it says on the Burning Crusade website that "Illidan lives in fear that he will be discovered by his powerful enemies - most notably Arthas, the new Lich King, and the remaining Lords of the Burning Legion." If Illidan has descended into madness and believes he accomplished his mission it would make no sense for him to worry about Arthas or Kil'jaeden coming after him; he would believe the former dead, and the latter appeased. Illidan's Mental State The idea that Illidan is insane comes from turning in the nightmare encrusted object which drops from the 4 green dragons. Malfurion Stormrage appears and speaks with Keeper Remulos. Malfurion's conversation with Remulos: Malfurion Stormrage says: Cenarius fights at my side. Illidan sits atop his throne in Outland – brooding. I'm afraid that the loss to Arthas proved to be his breaking point. Madness has embraced him, Remulos. He replays the events in his mind a thousand times per day, but in his mind, he is the victor and Arthas is utterly defeated. He is too far gone, old friend. I fear that the time may soon come that our bond is tested and it will not be as it was at the Well in Zin-Azshari. From this it seems he doesn't actually believe he defeated Arthas, but rather he has become obsessed with running the events that transpired through his mind over and over again, trying out different scenarios that would have led him to victory over Arthas. [Valley Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instances Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones Category:Forts